


Ageless

by nachoziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachoziam/pseuds/nachoziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a freshman who prefers to be alone and has one friend who just so happens to be his mother, which could be the reason he's so surprised when he finds himself admiring a certain senior boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageless

When I was young, a man (supposedly a family member) stole my nose. It took me a second to realize that the man had lied to me just as my father did. Maybe there wasn't any correlation, but to me, the only difference between the two mens lies were one of the men had done it to get a laugh out of everyone, but my father had unconsciously chosen to abandon his promise of forever with my mother and I to be with a woman who was just barely pushing being legal.

There's been times when I wish I would've had a man in my life to teach me things that a woman couldn't, but I soon realized neither of us had needed him. We had each other.

It's one thing to be a mother by choice, it's an "I loved you the moment I saw you" story─which was suppose to safeguard my ego but it's an entirely different matter to have motherhood thrust upon you because the father walked out.

I'm not the only soon-to-be fifteen year old boy who doesn't have a dad, so I should feel lucky because I still have my mum who happens to be my only friend. That could be apart of the reason entering high school sounded so terrifying.

I looked up at the clear sky and the frenzied pulses sent out by my heart pounded harshly at my chest. The adrenaline rush of walking into the new building sent an electrifying swirl of shivers down my spine. Inside, the school smelled smartly of varnish and cigarette smoke.

On this somber day, not unknown in the lower part of Bradford, the windows discharged a vague, translucent light, not much reinforced by ceiling lights. From the back of the classroom, the blackboard was hard to see if you weren't squinting because of the small platform it was placed on.

We were sat in rows, smallest seats in the front, larger seats in the back. The wood of the desks were more appealing than my last school with their smooth, well varnished appearance. The Agra marble floor reminded me of the rainforest with its silver, grey, and brown mixture. In the corner of the room, A British flag hung limply. It looked like a normal school aside from its thorough cleaning and avid details.

It was almost hard to keep my attention on Ms Hoffman, my English teacher, who walks with too much confidence, performing an act of derision as she speaks with her hands as they slowly wave about in front of her. Her pride, however, doesn't extend to her appearance, for you can easily tell the only time she gets out is to work or to run errands. After she finishes telling us about her expectations for the year along with the rules, and heuristically her entire life story, the bell finally rings.

The day drags on as I sit through all of my teachers engaging in a speech about themselves until my body suddenly jerks to the sound of an undefinable buzzing sound, loud enough to make me put my hands over my face and ears. I assume it's the fire alarm as everyone begins to rush towards the door, noticeably freaked out.

Ghosts of tobacco is the first thing that invades my senses as I step out of the building. The smoke immediately ignites a fire in my throat, making me cough from the unfamiliar feeling.

I notice him instantly. I watch him push his body off of the wall, letting his cigarette fall onto the cement before he presses the heel of his boot onto the tip of stick to suffocate the small flame that had no chance of survival.

I can almost smell his cheap cologne from across the pavement as he walks past me, his brown eyes flicking in my general direction quickly. Blood immediately rises to my tan cheeks the moment his eyes meet mine before a body is forcibly pushed against me without any intervening space or time to move.


End file.
